The present invention concerns a device for receiving and storing decorative lights of the type commonly used during the Christmas season.
Strings of decorative lights present a problem in providing orderly storage of same without tangling of the string segments. The problem is particularly encountered with that type of light string termed an icicle string which characteristically include a main conductor having branch conductors several inches in length spaced at a foot or so apart along the main conductor. The practice of forming superimposed loops of such light strings for storage on a shelf or suspended from a horizontal post is unsatisfactory in that the branch conduits tend to become intertwined with other like string components to obstruct the orderly storage and subsequent use of the lights.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,241 4,778,125, 4,261,529 and 4,123,012 each discloses a holder for a cord or a decorative light string with an elongate opening providing a hand grip and with recessed areas at its ends to receive the light string or cord wound about the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,675 discloses a cord holder having a pair of arms on which a cord is wrapped with the arms and end members defining cord receiving areas.
The present invention concerns a holder for reception of a decorative light string enabling storage of same and, more importantly, the orderly removal of light string loops during installation of same on a building structure without encountering tangling of string components.
The holder includes a three dimensional planar body having string supporting, upwardly opening areas oppositely spaced from a central hand grip and having end members which define light string storage areas. The three dimensional holder is of a depth so as to separate light string loops depending from either side of the holder to space the loops and branch conductors thereon from one another and subsequently permitting upward removal from the holder permitting the loops and the branch conductors thereon to be lifted free from contact with adjacent conductors in a loop. Notches in the device permit retention of plug and socket ends of the light string or strings.
Important objectives of the present invention include a holder particularly suited for retention of decorative light strings, and particularly those referred to as icicle lights having branch conductors several inches in length spaced therealong and each having multiple lights thereon.
The holder is of a depth so as to promote separation of depending pair of loops each from opposite sides of the holder; the provision of a light string holder of suitable cross sectional depth to promote separation of the looped light strings; the provision of a light string holder which secures the ends of the light strings in place within string receiving grooves.